


Going Home

by smaragdbird



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Sheldon after the season 2 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going home

'Mac. Mac!' Sheldon's resolute voice and his hand on his shoulder brought Mac back from his reverie. He still held Don's hand in his.

'Mac, Flack's family is here. It's time to go home and get some sleep.' Sheldon said and Mac gave his watch a short look before he stood up.

'I can as well go back to the lab. It's morning already.' But Sheldon stopped him with a smile.

'Sorry Mac but you're on sick leave until Monday. Stella even gave me her handcuffs if it should be necessary to chain you to the bed.' Mac knew Sheldon long and good enough to see the hidden smugness in the neutral, smiling face.

Ì have no choice then, have I?' Sheldon's smile brightened and with it the smugness became more apparent.

'Don't worry. I'll make it worth it.'


	2. Monday Morning

Monday morning. First work day for him after he had been chained at home since the bombing (chained in a more literal way than most people would think).  
It was a strange feeling to be a few days away from work. He hadn't been away since Claire had died. But after the last days, vacation seemed to be a more promising word than it had ever been in the last five years. Of course only, if Sheldon got his vacation on the same time but since Mac was his supervisor he was sure he could manage that somehow.

'You're unnaturally happy. And I want details!' Stella had come out of nowhere with her very curious smirk on her lips.

'Morning. I thought Sheldon was in for the torture.'

Stella dismissed Sheldon with a rapid gesture of her hand.

'He gave me the handcuffs, said something about a corpse and a 'very important' talk with Marty and out he was.'

'He escaped you? Seems you're getting old, Stella.' Mac gave her a quick, amused grin.

She laughed and swatted at him.

'I'm not old; he just had a very good teacher. So, how was your first time away from the lab for more then two days?'

Mac shrugged.

'It was nice, very nice.' But Stella kept up with her persistent look on him, so he held his hands up in defeat.

'Okay, okay you got me. It was great. So great that I even consider to take vacation at some point in the future.' During that Stella's curious smirk had changed to her 1000-Watt-smile.

'I still want some details. Except if you didn't leave the apartment since he brought you home from the hospital. Then you can leave the details to my imagination.'

'No, actually we went shopping and afterwards to a jazz restaurant.'

'Okay', Stella said slowly:' That would cover one day but you were away for five, so what's with…' In that moment Mac's pager beeped and probably saved him from an awkward conversation.

'Murder at Henderson Street. I see you later.'

'Don't worry about me', Stella called after him:' I'm at the same case as Hawkes.' She laughed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Monday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136179) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird)




End file.
